Myths as of Yesterday (Roleplay)
finaly! Plot In 2166 an immortal tyrant named Vandal Barbarian conquered the world and murdered Shad's wife and child. He attempts to assemble an elite team to hunt him throughout time and stop his rise to power. unfortunately his plan is opposed by the body he'd sworn his allegiance to, the Time Masters. In the future his friends may not be heroes, but if they succeed they'll be remembered as Legends! ''notes'' *I might not always reply *Your character might die characters *Rusty the Porcupine *Shad the Timelord *Jeena the Assassin *Quint The Robot Wolf *Baila; Goddess of Weather *Cyrus; God of Love and Passsion *Halem *Saber Act One: The End of the World Shad looks upon the chaos that he is sure he caused. His wife and son's corpses are lying on the floor in front of him, the gun used to kill them is next to his head. Among the broken houses and fire he spots one building still standing, the Time Masters HQ. He has a small discussion with the other Time Lords and they all agree he should go back in time, form a team, and put a stop to Vandal. Act Two: How to Whack Someone with a Stick Shad gets in the Wave Rider (his time machine) and travels to 4371 Halem and Saber were robbing a bank with the police chasing after them when suddenly Shad appears out of nowhere, knocks them out with a stick made of metal and pulled them into the Wave Rider. Next Shad dials 4102 into the Wave Rider Baila and Cyrus are racing each other when suddenly Cyrus disappears, by this Baila is confused, when she gets taken as well. Shad stuffs them in the boot (which is rather big) where they were surprised to find two other people knocked out. Shad then had to go to the near future of 3243, arriving at planet Kutalizo. The region is quite big and Shad begins to suspect this might take a bit longer than his previous stops, when an orange figure plummets to the ground a short distance away. Judging from his torn clothes and bruises, he had been in the midst of battle. Saved from having to knock him out himself, Shad tosses him with the others, much to their discomfort. Shad (who was now tired of having his name typed so much) then travelled to i'mnotcalleddave please enter a year here ''he had almost asembeled everyone. quint was in some sot of dark corridor but all s had had to do was switch him off...if he could find the switch. next Shad went to ''2077 jeena and some freinds were ..um.. lets just say blood was involved. and then Shad turned up. and then more blood. anyway Shad got her in the boot. Act Three: The Discussion in the Boot (Is this Grief's boot? ) (no this is the boot of the wave rider) (How do they fit in a boot? ) (as mentioned earlier,it is massive) Act Four: Time to Convince the Team Shad opens up the boot in 2016 and they land on the top of a building in time square. "I hope you were all comfortable in there," he says Rusty, dusted his shoes and straightened his vest, "I'll have you know that I wasn't. Also, I'll give you five seconds to explain yourself before I start punching. Who are you and why was I kidnapped?" "I am Shad." "And I'm, Pissed Off. Nice to meet you. Care to fill me in on what's happening here?" I am from the year 2166, and in the year I come from, an immortal tyrant conquers the universe. I need you guys to stop him." Halem and Saber felt around their eyes, deciding to keep them closed for the moment. "Alright, we're leaving soon." "Still think you deserve a beat down, but I guess I'm game too." Rusty pulled his quills into a quick braid. "But I hope this whole 'I tell everyone what to do' attitude isn't gonna be a regular thing." Jeena started brushing her hair and looking to everyone. "So... Shad... Who are we suppose to kill? I'm an assassin, that should be easy." Shad stared at Jeena as if she had amnesia "I think I got that, you almost killed me." he then turns to look at Rusty. "I f it makes you feel better, if we destroy the savage, it means your world is less hectic." Then he turns to Halem and Saber. "Just think about all the stuff you can smuggle behind my back throughout time!" "What?" The two black cats asked. "well, you two are thieves, and there isn't really anything else, so I’m allowing you to steal things, as long as they aren't to valuable." "Yo'r fer'gettin' the part where we agreed to this stuff," Saber folded her arms. "No I’m not," said Shad calmly "but if at least one of you doesn't join, this is what happens to this area. “Shad pulled the base of a hologram out of his pocket and placed the hologram on the floor. First it was rather peaceful, just a blue version of the city. But then the buildings started crumbling and people were being gunned, whilst flames arose from the ground. "Not our city," Halem began. "Not our problem," Saber finished. "Next time, start with a big load of cur-en-cy." Shad replied, "That is just this city though. He then pointed out, "I said vandal spread his reign over the whole universe!" "So ya' don't have somethin' to give us aside from 'you get ta go steal more'?" She stubbornly replied. "She means you can get us if you pay us," Halem replied. "I don't have anything," Shad said "apart from that I can assure you after this the police will have a better case than two thugs." "Well then still not our problem," Saber said. "Anybody else?" "You guys' egos and greed are bigger than that boot we got tossed in," Rusty said to the two cats. He then turned to Shad. "You should've just came to me instead of wasting your time gathering these deadweights. What say we drop the extra baggage and go deal with this 'tyrant' ourselves?" "You could always pay-uuuuuuus," Saber tuned once again. shad was running out of options,even though more options were coming."i need all of you otherwise the world is still destroyed.FINE I'LL PAY YOU!" "Lllovely," She stood up, giving him a quick high-five before sitting down again. *people are growing impatient with the roleplay! what will W0rkinprogress do?*"any body else?"shad asked Rusty shook his head, "I'm just ready to shrekt some kids." "Let's get this f*cking started before I change my idea." Said Jeena in the corner of the roof. "ok,if you're in,get in the freeegin ship,if you're not,jump off the building."he said sternly "Woo! How charming..." Said Jeena ironicly while entering the ship. "why, thank you jeena.!"he answered "now, anyone else?" Halem and Saber stepped through. "Finally!" Rusty exclaimed. "I thought my yellow highlights were gonna be white before Things 1 and 2 decided to get a move on," he jabbed a thumb at Halem and Saber. As he pulled himself into the ship after the others, he whispered to Shad. "I still think it'll be a good idea to drop those two. I don't trust crooks, and the way they walk around with their eyes closed kinda creeps me out." (Halem and Saber haven't opened their eyes since the start of this so he wouldn't see what their eyes look like yet, just noting) (Oops, haha) (No worries) "Hope ye'r not talkin' 'bout us, luv," The Cockney feline called back from inside. "Anyone have shades?!" "here!"called shad, throwing in some shades. They slipped on the shades quickly. Jeena sighed. "Don't let this trip be lame, God..." "let's say it'll be memorable."shad replied "At least I'll get remembered as the only assassin badass enough to time travel and kill a bat-sh*t crazy guy." Jeena answered. "Nope," Saber teased. "Not the only." "Oh yeah... I forgot you, kittie cat." Jeena smirked. Quint was just coming online again. He sat up, pressing a hand to his head. "Where am I?" shad handed him a microchip showing him everything he needs to know Quint scanned thee chip before discarding it. He turned to Shad and asked him "Why should I give you my time?" "it'll help along the mission. i belive vandal at this very minuite is trying to track us down as children and kill us, meaning we won't exist now, meaning the world'll end. i need to know yur time so he can't dismantle you in the past." "I'm not the helping type." Quint replied "Besides, I was kept in a Government lab. Security was tight." "ha! ok then, now jump off the roof!" he had a small, yet significant, smug smile on his face Jeena handed a paper to Shad. "If you tell the date, they'll know my age and you DON'T touch a lady's age." She smiles. "OK?" shad looks at her "seriously Jeena? i'm not a savage!" Jeena just looked angry at him. "I hope not..." shad now called out to the rest "anyone else?" he could hear sirens getting closer and closer. Category:Roleplays